KLS: Prequal
by Noxos
Summary: a prequal to my first story takes place during Negi's Battle with his Darkside and at the end of his 10 year journey which I will do as the Prequal to this Prequal sometime after the Magic World Arc of Negima
1. The End of The Journey

KLS: The Prequal

A Beaten up Negi around his twenties is seen lying on the cave floor in front of his greatest enemy _"Is this it….. is this the best I can do….. years of training and searching will all come to waste I can't let this happen….. I can't…. I can't this is all for them!!" _Negi then staggered to get up against his opponent a darker version of himself that featured a more demonic look having devil like wings and tail with sharp fangs that of a vampire. And crimson red eyes those that have that can kill in a second. He was laughing maniacally taunting his beaten opponent to come and continue fighting.

"You the Demon that my Predecessors fought and failed to defeat today in their name I will avenge their lose. You the Dark side of the Springfield Family that has haunted as for centuries to the present your time is up!!!" Negi declared glowing with a strange aura that healed all his wounds and brought him back to full strength.

"What!! What is this!!" The demon shouted shocked of his instant recovery

"This demon is the power of all the my friends combined. This is the power of the force that will defeat you!!" Negi then leaped forward performing a lighting fast shundo appearing behind his opponent "Fist of the Dragon!!" and summons a strong magic power on his right hand and punches the face of his opponent sending him crashing through the cave wall.

The demon then got up wiping the blood of his mouth "Impressive Springfield even I didn't see that one coming and I'm you. Well a darke---" He was then surprised by a lighting shundo by Negi who punched him again on the face. Knocking him down

"The first rule of fighting demon never let your guard down" He then continued to beat up the demon with an assortment of martial arts and magic spells. To the point he look worse than Negi when he was beaten up. "This is it Demon your final hour " he then pointed his hand towards the demon "Ras tel Ma scir Magister Obscurum in cruor lux lucis in meus cruor solvo vestri quod signum malum ut est Everto of meus cruor.

A magic circle appeared below the Demon releasing a Blinding light but with his last breath he said to Negi " You think you have won Springfield you think this is the end. I shall come back in time and haunt you ancestors I swear it" The Demon Laughing Maniacally until he disappeared along with the circle.

Negi watching all that has happened suddenly had a serious face saying "Demon you may return in the future but I know my Ancestors will defeat you like I have because from now on you have no control over the Springfield Family" and after this he left the cave with a woman dressed in a Ninja outfit

"is it finally over Negi kun?" asked the woman.

"Yes Kaede-san and this is where my ten year journey in the Magic World has ended." Said Negi showing a smile to his former student.

"Good Job Negi kun then it is time for you to go back to the Human World huh?" Kaede asked while they walked away from the cave.

"Yes Kaede san it's time that I show myself to them it's time I should go back to Japan." Said Negi

"Well then Negi kun I guess this is good bye until your next visit to the Magic World I due hope to see who did you pick when you returned." Kaede said giving him the box.

"I don't know Kaede-san I still haven't decided but I do know who could I pick" Negi said while clutching the Velvet box on his hand. Kaede just smiled at his answer. Thinking on who could he mean.

-=Tokyo Japan=-

It felt good for Negi to know that his life threatening battles have ended and he could finally rest. And enjoy the life he couldn't. He decided that he should first check out Mahora Academy a place he hasn't seen for a very long time.

But he then started to feel hungry and decided have lunch first. He saw a restaurant that caught his eye a restaurant named Chao Baozu _"it couldn't be…. could it?" _ He entered the store it was modeled like a Chinese restaurant. Even the waitresses were wearing Chinese clothing. He then sit down only to be surprise who his waitress is."Chachamaru!?" her robotic former student look more human than the last time he saw her to the point you couldn't tell she was a robot.

Chachamaru suddenly has sparkle in her eyes and said "Negi sensei!! Its been 10 years since I last saw you." She observe his former teacher "you have grown up so much you have gotten taller and more masculine" she then started to blush. Noticing how much he handsome he has become "anyway what would you like?"

"Hmmhmm I don't know a lot of things sound good. What this Ne-kuman?" Negis asked in shockness

"ahh that one well Satsuki-san named that one for Chao-san. and too keep all the hard work put in the restaurant she maintained the name of the restaurant" explained Chachamaru

"I think I'll have a Ne-kuman and a Aru Shake let me guess Ku fei?" asked Negi

"Yup" Chachamaru said "she currently runs still trains her martial arts and has joined countless of tournaments with as advertising her of course. Which strengthened our business so Satsuki-san decided to honor both of their contribution by naming a certain dish after them . well Negi kun I better get your food."

The Tv is then changed into a News Channel which shows a familiar Red head who is reporting "Famous Japanese Star Chisame Hasegawa who stars in the famous Japanese Sitcom Chiu Chiu. Is going to have an autograph signing at The Yukihiro Mall. Asakura out" Asakura saidposing with a peace sign.

"Oh I see you saw the #1 News Reporter Kazumi Asakura and Japans #1 actress Chisame Hasegawa" Chachamaru said grinning while giving Negi his food

"Chisame an actress!?"Negi asked in amazement

"yeah she stars in the famous sitcom Chiu Chiu in which she plays a normal everyday girl who has a double life as a actress/model it's love by her fans New and old." Said Chachamaru

"Wow I never expected that. Well Itadakimasu!!" Negi then began to eat his meal

After his meal his about to leave but first thank Chachamaru for the meal "Thanks for the meal Chachamaru give my compliments to Satsukis-san. Well I better head off to Mahora Academy"

"Ok then Negi-kun come back again ne" Chachamaru said trying her best to copy Chao after he left she then realize something "_Master is still at Mahora Academy and with Negi-kun returning there I can tell that there gonna be trouble_."She said a bit worried off what will Evangeline do when she sees Negi.

* * *

sorry for the story becoming a bit sloppy but I was in hurry since I needed to study for the exams tommorow I will however try to finish it the 2nd chapter tommorow which will feature Mahora Academy and certain former students as workers there so please review thanks


	2. Mahora here I am

"_Looks like after 10 years of travelling, fighting, and searching. I have finally returned… Mahora Academy" _Negi said looking at the Academy reminiscing on the times he spent there. _"This place is like a home to me." _A blue haired girl that has a short stature and braided hair drinking a juice box walking alongside a taller wild haired boy they spot Negi and had a shock look but the blue haired girl was the first too regain her senses

"Negi Sensei!!?" the girl said "is it really you?"

Negi who snapped out of his trance upon hearing the girl observe them both and said "Kotaro kun!!, Yue-san!! " Yue then jumped to hug her former teacher

"I can't believe it it's really you it's been 10 years." Said yue but upon inspection of the event she immediately let's go of him and backs away and turns away from him blushing beet red. While Kotaro snickers at what just happened

"Hey there Negi long time no see it seems that you have gotten a whole lot stronger after the years. So how about we test your strength with a match. I have grown a lot stronger as well I have been training in Evangeline's lair a lot." Said a grinning Kotaro

"Sorry Kotaro maybe next time. I still have some business to finish." Replied Negi walking away

Yue who notices him leaving then told "wait Negi kun don't you want to see the others?"

Negi stops and turns his head to them "The others you mean 3-A?"

Yue returning to her monotone voice "well not really just some of them like Nodoka, Ako and the others. I could give you a tour if you want?" Negi nodded

Kotaro the said "Ok then To the Lab I always wanted to say that."

Yue then sweat drop and said "are you serious?"

Kotaro then chuckled a bit "No not really so to Satomi-sans first right?"

Yue rolled her eyes "obviously besides you already said that we are going there first so let's just go." They then started to walk to the science lab _"Too bad I wanted to go to Library Island to show Negi-kun to Nodoka-san oh well maybe will go there next" _

-=Somewhere else=-

A blond girl is looking through a magic crystal "Hmm looks like his here after all this time he kept me waiting he better set me free from this spell" she then laughed a bit and continued to watch the ball

-=Hakase's Lab=-

"Wow!! This place looks more Hi Tech the last time I was here." Negi said while observing each gadget he saw

"Yes well Hakase has improved a lot in fact she is known as one of the world's top scientist. For her age a lot of Scientist acknowledges her brilliance" explained Yue

"Booooooooooooooom!!!!!!" an explosion is suddenly heard in a huge door identified as Satomi's room

All three of them sweat drop Yue then pointed out "but she still has mishaps like that…" they then entered the room to see if anybody's hurt only to find a older looking Satomi who was a bit dizzy due to the explosion

"What happened here!?" asked Negi.

"It was a failed experiment Kenji –kun" a confuse Satomi said

"Kenji-kun? who's he" asked Negi

"His Satomi's Boyfriend she must be daydreaming that you are Kenji who is saving her" Yue answered

"But Negi looks nothing like the guy" objected Kotaro

"ahhmm Hakase-san it's me Negi" Negi said to the still dizzy professor

"I must be day dreaming theres no way you could be Neg-kuni he left 10 years ago" but after a few moments Satomi got her senses back and was surprise to see Negi again "Negi-kun it's really you I can't believe it where have you been all this time Ayaka was really worried about you that. She asked me to track you down with my Inventions but it was a total failure. Or the machine was malfunctioning."

"Well the truth is I was in another world known as the Magic World Satomi" Negi said

Satomi then went into a corner and whispered weakly_"Another world other than ours that anyone can live in and with Magic in it impossible it's completely impossible those things only exist in fantasy stories"_ She then face Negi and the others and said "right so my Machine did malfunction." She then remembers her experiment" Ku Fei!! Wheres Ku fei"

All of them were suddenly alarmed and checked the rubble of Satomi's latest failed experiment and found Ku fei body burnt up and unconscious Negi then checked her body and pulse and said "she's still alive but received a few cuts and burns but nothing permanent and nothing life threatening." Negi then notice how different Ku Fei was her hair was a lot longer and she look abit taller as well.

"You guys should take her to Mahora Hospital" Satomi said "don't worry about me I have to clean this place up first" Satomi said opening the door for them and waving good bye "See you later Negi-kun"

Yue then said "Well I guess we get to see Ako-san now_"they then started to walk out "not again I was planning to go to Library Island next but instead we have to go to the hospital" _

-=Mahora Hospital=-

Negi and the others then entered the Hospital and asked for help in Ku fei condition they did not however notice who the nurse they were talking to is. Due to the rush they were in but Kotaro and Yue then recognize her after checking who it was "Ako san!! It's you " yue said to a girl who had lavender hair and was in a nurse outfit

"Yue-san Kotaro-san so Ku fei it is then another of Satomi's failed experimints I see" she then notice who the other guy is and then blush "Nag….. I mean Negi-kun!! you came back it's been a long time" she said smiling at him

"yeah 10 years actually so your still a nurse here in Mahora I see" said Negi smiling at her

"yeah well the Head nurse actually and the manager of the soccer team here in Mahora " Ako said " so I better take care of ku fei" she then shouted "Nurse!!" some nurse then came and took Ku fei's body then put her in a stretcher and took her away " well we better get started on her see you later Negi-kun" Ako said waving at them she then thought _"He has grown up a lot he looks just like his teenager form back 10 years ago except more handsome I wonder if his still single"_

Yue then said "So Negi do you want to go to Library Island next Nodoka's there actually and still the Librarian oh and I think Chamo is with her"

Negi then whispered to himself _"Library Island… Chamo kun… Nodoka san …"_ He then blush a bit butwalk out of the building saying "sure let's go already"

Kotaro and Yue spots this and Kotaro snickers abit saying "do you think he likes her"

Yue answered "maybe will see when we get there" they both then followed him out of the building

-=Library Island=-

Nodoka who has gotten taller is placing some books on a shelf while on a ladder Chamo who was on her shoulder then said "So Jo-chan I sometimes wonder why did you take a job like this. Instead of some high paying job I mean with your IQ you could get a 10x better job than this

Nodoka who was still putting the book on the shelves explained "Well it's something I love to do and it is very relaxing besides I get to teach the New Library club members and read all this great book that are around me.

Chamo kun who was bored a bit said "and can you actually find a great guy this way I mean how will you get married when you hid your face on all this books. I really think you should have gone with Aniki 10 years ago maybe you could have enjoyed adventures instead of reading them and maybe you and Aniki would have ended up together if you did

Nodoka who blush at Chamo's speculation tried to say "wha- what do you mean Negi Sensei doesn't even like me that way and. besides I would have been just a bother to him possibly something terrible would happen to him because of me I would never be able to live with myself"

Chamo not believing her said "yeah…. you would have been a bother to him I mean how could you help him with your abilities to spot booby traps and even read minds yeah your right you would have been a bother to him" putting some Irony to what he said

Nodoka who was still blushing said "Oh just shut up and leave me with my work" she then thought _"Chamos right maybe I would have been useful to him but there now way I would see him now his still in the Magic World. Should I let go of my feelings for him since I may never see him again…."_

"Hi Nodoka-san I haven't seen you for a long time" Negi suddenly said shocking Nodoka and causing her to fall from the ladder but Negi quickly catches her from falling along with Chamo and carrying her bridal style

"Ne-ne-ne-Negi-Sensei!!!" Nodoka said shocked of her savior

"Aniki long time no see how have you been I haven't seen you since you left" he then goes closer whispering to him "you haven't replace me as your familiar have you?"

Negi chuckled a bit what Chamo said while still carrying the Stone Shock Nodoka "No Chamo I haven't you're my one and only familiar"

Chamo then had a brightened look on his face then asked "That's great. So have you found any girls that would be a great partner?"

Negi then started to reminisce of the events that took place on his journey and said "No-no Chamo I met no one special"

Chamo then look at him closely and said "reallyyy? Hhmm you better not be lying Aniki"

Negi then said " I'm not. Seriously hehe."

Chamo then back out saying "all right Aniki I believe you "

"Hey whats this Negi why are you carrying Nodoka like that did you propose to her already and Chamo is already preparing for the Permanent Pactio" Kotaro said walking towards them with Yue beside her

Nodoka then snaps out of her Shock state and notices the position she's in. and immediately gets off Negi's arms blushing pink red and hides this fact

"So Negi I see you found Nodoka the Head Librarian here in Library Island and the Teacher for the Library Expedition Club." explained Yue.

"uhh yeah… so Nodoka what were you just doing?" asked Negi

"ohh I was just fixing the book shelves…" she then notices the scattered books that fell along with her. "This is going to take longer than I thought"

Negi who felt like he was to blame then offered to help her "I could help you out if you want it was kind of my fault that this happened"

"ahhh" she then notice Yue nodding at her "ahh sure you could let's do it " they then started to gather the books until Kotaro and Yue offered to help them and all four of them started to organize the books which took them faster than it should have

"WOW! That was faster than usual we actually have some spare time" Nodoka said

"So Negi-kun do you want to go somewhere else?" asked Yue

"oh yeah I just remembered with all the commotion I forgot why I went here in the first place I was suppose to head to Headmaster Konoemon to report my return and my success." Negi said

"oh yeah so that's what you had to do when you got here well let's go Negi" Kotaro said

"uhhmm Negi-Sensei.." Nodoka said

"Yes Nodoka-san .oh and can you cut the Sensei I am not your teacher anymore" Asked Negi.

"ahh can I come with you guys there's nothing to do here at Library Island right now and it has been a long time since I last saw you an…." Nodoka asked

"Of course you can Nodoka-san" said Negi while Nodoka smiled in delight

-=On the way to The Headmaster=-

Negi and the group were walking towards the Headmaster until

"Hold it right there Nagi" a small blonde girl suddenly said "your finally here I haven't seen you in decades now release me from this curse!!"

"Nagi?" Negi asked and the others then turned their attention to the blonde girl who turns out to be Evangeline in her usual Mahora uniform. Appeared behind them she then recognizes who she just called Nagi she was a bit embarrassed but did not show it and said

"Negi so your back and I do hope you found a way to release me from this curse I mean you have spent 10 years in the magic world you should have found something?" on the other hand she thought _"I can't believe this brat actually grew up right his a splitting image of his dad. The only difference is the glasses and the Magical power he has I thought for sure Nagi came back but didn't realize it wasn't him until I got closer to Boy"_

"Actually master I haven't found a cure yet the only info I got on the curse that was used on you was that it was a self made spell by my Father. So I'm still working on a cure for you" answered Negi.

"So I see I still have to wait a bit more before you can release me but no matter it's good to hear that you are actually doing something about it rather than nothing" said Evangeline. Negi was a bit relieve but then She gave him a death glare and said "but better work faster Boy or would you rather give me a faster way and let me drink your blood?"

"ahh no way Master I will get on it quickly well bye Master I have to go report to Headmaster Konoemon" Negi said walking away while waving good bye to her

Evangeline then said "Hey Boy!" Negi then look back at her "I can see that you have grown a lot stronger how about visiting me sometime in my cottage to test your strength?" she said while grinning at him "I will even go all out on you?"

Negi then smiled at her and said "sure master I will make you proud to call me your student and show you how much stronger I have become."

Evangeline just grinned at him and headed back to her cottage thinking _"He really has grown up a lot before he would wet his pants just by the thought of fighting me in full strength but now…. He really is your Son Nagi… where are you anyway"_

* * *

_ So Chapter 2 is up alot of you may wonder how did this become Konoka's Love Story without her being mentioned in the first 2 chapters well it was suppose to be included in this chapter but due to additional character appearances I had to cut it for the next chapter also I plan to make an alternate ending after this. but in both endings. one girl will still be hurt in the end oh and please review_


	3. Konoka's Situation

A very old man Headmaster Konoemon who has ran the school for a very long time was seating on his chair until the phone rang and answering the phone he then said "Ahh it's you ok so we will arrange the Omiai sometime this week right yes she's at Kyoto right now at her Fathers house right now I already told him I scheduled her on another Omiai this week so they should be ready... yes okay so I hope your son can cure my granddaughter's broken heart "He then hung up the phone and then thought _"Konoka you have been like this ever since that time. I have been wondering if I really should have let you come with him maybe you would have been happier…. But you must understand I let him go alone so nothing bad can happen to you and the other students…. Huh…. When will your broken heart be healed of that pain…" _he then heard the door open and was surprise to see who he It was. none other than The boy he sent to the Magic world that is not so much of a boy now but a full grown man he then said "Negi!! your back and alive so I see that you did it my boy?"

"Yes Headmaster I have vanquished the Springfield's Demon the one who has haunted as for centuries" Negi said respectfully

"ahh I see so did you find him during your journey?" asked Konoemon

"Yes Headmaster I have I didn't think that I would see him after all the searching I have done" said Negi reminiscing on the memories he made during his journey.

Konoemon then went to his table and was searching for something "well then I guess it's time to give this back to you" he then hand him The Pactio cards of Negi that he made during his time as a teacher in Mahora "you actually did it. Without this too help you I am proud of you Negi I bet even He is."

Negi than takes the Pactio cards and then thanks him for giving it to him saying "Thank you Headmaster I will accept this as my reward"

Konoemon then put a hand on Negi's shoulder and said "I'm sorry I had let you go through all that Negi. If I just let you wait and live your life as a normal teenager. Then maybe you would have had a better life. I am also sorry for taking you away from your students. I know how much you love and cared for them especially my granddaughter. I hope you can forgive me Negi."

"Don't worry Headmaster "Said Negi who gave him a assuring smile "what's done is done and besides I got rid of some problems that would have been a bother. when I get older." He then left the room to meet Kotaro and the others.

Konoemon then thought _"you have really grown a lot Negi it seems you have grown as an independent man." _He then sat on his chair and began to ponder on his problem _"huh Konoka when will I see your real smile again?"_

-=Streets of Mahora=-

"So Negi where do you want to go now?" asked Kotaro while they were walking at the street

" I don't know I thought you guys were in charge of my tour in Mahora?" said Negi

"uhmm I think I know where we can go. How about we go to the Threatre I think Natsumi-san has a play today" pointed out Nodoka then took out four tickets "I won four tickets the other day while I was buying some grocery"

"That's a great Idea Nodoka-san" praised Negi

"Natsumi's play eh…" whispered Kotaro to himself

They then went to the theatre watching a great performance by Natsumi who played Juliet in Mahora's presentation of Romeo and Juliet. And during her time backstage and scanning the crowd she spotted Negi and the others and was shocked of their appearance that during her next scene she forgot her lines but after a few moments she then remembered that she was still in the play and continued on with the play with Kotaro and the others chuckling abit

"I think she spotted as" commented Yue

"I think so too it's just like her to act like that" commented Kotaro

During the kissing scene of Romeo and Juliet in the ending scene Kotaro felt a bit jealous of the guy and just shrug it off thinking it was nothing after the play they then met with Natsume who was excited to see Negi again and thank them for coming to her play

Negi commented "You were really good just now Natsume-san I never thought that you would be this great of an actress."

"Well thank you Negi-kun I think… you've grown up a lot to I never thought you were that weak boy that fell in front of the class with a bucket in his head" said a Natsume who then chuckled abit

"Yeah " Said Negi while laughing abit

"You were great tonight Natsume-san" commented Kotaro

"ohh thanks Kotaru-kun I didn't think that you were into things like this. I did invite you a couple of times but this is the first time you actually attended." Said Natsume

"Yeah well I always been busy. And tired of my job but I think I'll come more often now." Said Kotaro

"Yeah well I have to go now see you later Negi-kun Kotaro-kun" said Natsume waving good bye to them

"Yeah bye" said Kotaro

Nodoka then yawned "It's gotten really late well Negi-sen I mean Negi-kun I'll go now good night" she then waved goodbye Yue also came with her being roommates and all

"Wait! Nodoka-san" Negi said running to her and taking out her card "here this is yours besides it was your prize" he then gave it to her. "And here's yours Yue-san"

"Well goodnight girls" both Negi and Kotaro said waving good bye to them. "So Negi where are you going to stay tonight?"

"oh I have a hotel room with my stuff their but it's a bit late and I think I won't be able to make the train so Kotaro do you think I could stay with you for the night?" asked Negi

"Sure Negi what are friends for?"said Kotaro

-=Kotaro's Room=-

"well here it is sorry about how messy it is I kind of forget to clean this place nowadays" said Kotaro

"it's alright I've seen worse in the Magic World" answered Negi

"Well it's a good thing I keep an extra futon so you can sleep there" said Kotaro who was preparing for bed

"Thanks Kotaro you're a real pal" he then also got ready and lay on the futon he then started to check the Pactio cards The Headmaster Gave him and spotted Konoka's card somehow he felt that she was lonely or something.

He then asked his friend "Hey Kotaro Whatever happened to Konoka and Setsuna?"

"ohh those two well after the graduation they both were sent back to Kyoto. Too bad though Konoka was really sad when you left and even more when she left for Kyoto but like always Setsuna was there to comfort her." Answered Kotaro

"ohh… you know Kotaro I don't know why but I somehow feel that's something is wrong with her right now "confess Negi

"Really… I think there's another reason why your worried?"Kotaro said grinning

Negi who knew what he meant then told him "Baka of course not I am only worried about her because she is my partner."

"Your just saying that just because you can't use the Teacher excuse anymore" Kotaro said while laughing a bit he then said "Today was really something Negi. it's a miracle we fitted the whole thing on this day. Well I gotta go to sleep"

"yeah night Kotaro" said Negi but he still didn't sleep yet since he needed to decide on something "Should I or should I not go….." after a bit of thinking he finally decided on what he would do "that's it I will go to Kyoto!!"

* * *

Sorry I rushed again I had minimum time to finish this since there was a party in my house but expect tommorow's chapter to be the final chapter since their now headed to Kyoto also please Review


	4. At Kyoto's The End

Negi and the Group(Kotaro, yue and Nodoka) were having breakfast at The Chao Bao Zi and chatting about what tthey have been doing for the last 10 years. With Negi telling them the stories on his Journey Through The Magic World. After they ate Negi made an announcement

"I'm going to Kyoto to visit Konoka and Setsuna" he calmly said "sometime tonight"

"What!! But you just got here "Protested Kotaro even thought he knew Negi was already going to Kyoto he didn't know he would be going there so quickly.

"Don't worry I won't be going alone I've decided to take you guy's along" said Negi smiling

"How? Have you already got tickets?" asked Nodoka

"No but I do know a spell that could take me there it's a spell I learned back at the Magic World but can only be used here in this world" answered Negi

"But how do you know it works if it can only be used here?" asked Yue "and how did you learn it?"

"Oh I read it in a book there. And tried it when I got back here that's how I got here quickly" answered Negi "but it's a spell that needs a lot of concentration and knowing exactly the sight of the place and its location. So since I already went there 10 years ago we can use it"

"So I guess we should ready our stuff for the trip right?" asked Nodoka

"Yeah sure I first have to talk to The Headmaster" answered Negi

-=Headmaster's Office=-

"Headmaster it's me Negi. I have to ask you something." Negi said entering the room

"Ahh Negi it's you so what's on your mind?" asked Konoemon putting away a book and looks at Negi

"Well I have decided to visit Konoka at Kyoto and I was wondering if they are at her Father's place?" asked Negi

A stunned Konoemon then thought _" No way has the heavens answered my call and now sending Negi to Konoka will finally get the two together" _he then went back to his senses and told Negi "Yes she's there right now but I heard from Setsuna who reports about Konoka to me that she has been in despair this days"

"I see well I will leave tonight Headmaster and I have decided on which girl I have chosen to wed and I hope with your blessing and happiness you will allow me to marry your granddaughter. But of course I will also ask her Father." Said Negi

"_Thank you Heavens you have answered my prayers. And now I can go out of this world happy knowing that my granddaughter will have a loving and caring husband to take care of her"_ Thought Konoemon while dancing happily by himselfand told Negi "Yes. Yes of course you can Negi you have all the qualities that I know will make Konoka happy" answered Konoemon

"ok then Headmaster I will know prepare myself for my departure." Negi said to Him leaving a happily Dancing Konoemon alone in his office

-=Later that night=-

"Ok everyone are you ready I have readied the circle with Chamo's help." Said Negi preparing the spell

"Wait Negi!!" Chamo said shouting and jumping on Negi's shoulder " you have been left me yesterday while you guys toured Mahora I am not going to be left behind while you guys go to Kyoto!!"

"Sorry Chamo we kind of forgot about you well then let's go guys" Negi then focus his mind on Kyoto and the chanted "_Ras tel Ma scir Magister Ventus of orbis terrarum adveho quod rector mihi ut meus locus of votum" _The Magic Circle then began to glow and they all disappeared along with the circle.

-=In a deserted location at Kyoto=-

The Magic Circle then appeared along with Negi and the group and after all of them appeared the circle disappeared

"Hey we really are at Kyoto "Yue commented she then notices the Sun rising up "I thought it was just midnight?"

"Oh yeah I forgot the spell will take as where we want to go but it will take hours before we get there" answered Negi"

"So your saying that it's just like riding the train but minus the feeling of being in one?" asked Kotaro sweat dropping

"Yup" Negi said smiling

"Well atleast we save money from buying train tickets" Said Nodoka

"I guess your right Nodoka-chan" said Kotaro

They then began to walk away from the spot. Then Yue brought up "Where are we headed anyway Negi-kun do you know where Konoka-san is?"

"Yes I ask the Headmaster before we left on where she would be he said that she should be at Eishun Konoe's house" answered Negi

"Hey look isn't that---" Chamo pointed out a familiar sword wielding girl walking along the streets

"Setsuna-san!!" all four shouted

Upon hearing her name Setsuna scans the area for the source of the voice and spots Negi and the others which she smiles happily approaching them she said "Negi-kun, Nodoka-san, Yue-san Kotaro-kun it's been a long time"

"Hey what about me!!?" Chamo said while jumping at her

"Ahh Chamo-kun I didn't see you there" said Setsuna chuckling abit

"How cruel Ane-san" commented Chamo

"Anyway Setsuna-san why are you here shouldn't you be with Konoka-chan" asked Yue-san

"ahh well Ojou-sama wanted sometime alone after….." she then stop remembering the events that took place last night and now finding the person she cried about Setsuna so a way for her Ojou-sama's happiness

"Negi-kun can you go and visit Ojou-sama!!" Setsuna said happily thinking that if Negi visited Konoka she would atleast get over her depression and would be happy to know he is Okay

"Actually that is the reason why we are here" commented Nodoka

"Perfect! Lets go" Setsuna said with all of them walking away

"But Setsuna Ane-san Do you even know where Konoka-san is?" Pointed out Kotaro

"ahh" Setsuna was then shocked of the discovery that she doesn't know where her Ojou-sama is she did ask her to escort her through town then sometime later Konok ask to be alone for awhile but time got away from Setsuna and now doesn't know where Konoka is she then said Panicking "Oh No I lost Ojou-sama I am so dead."

"What you don't know where she is!!" asked Kotaro

"Well we split up a while ago cause she wanted to go somewhere alone but I lost track of time and now I don't know where she is" confess Setsuna

Negi then took control and calmly said "Wait don't panic I have an Idea we should split up to go look for her Kotaro you go with Yue-san Chamo your going with Setsuna-san Nodoka-san your with me well contact each other by this" he then gave Setsuna her Pactio card. "Ok let's go"

(Begin looking for Konoka montage)

-=After a few hours with Negi and Nodoka=-

Negi and Nodoka are near a forest walking when Negi suddenly said to her "ahhmm Nodoka I know this isn't the time for this but I think I have to tell you something"

"What is it Negi-kun" asked Nodoka

Negi then took her hand and went to the forest and said "ahh Nodoka-san it's hard to tell you this but you will find out anyway so here it is the thing is I have decided on who will I propose to and I don't want to break your heart but just to let you know I've chosen Konoka-san" he then frowned abit

Nodoka who was abit shock was starting to cry abit but tried to stop it telling him "I understand Negi-kun I knew this is how it would end in the first place. At first I thought that I should just let go of loving you but. I decided not to wanting to hold on to the feelings that have made me stronger over the years and when I saw you I thought that faith has once again set as up but it seems I---" she then stop unable to hold the tears and cried for a very long time

Negi then hug her letting her cry on him "it's alright you're a wonderful girl and any man would be lucky to have you Nodoka-san. your kind, smart, and really cute to. I hope we can still be friends after this Nodoka-san.." said Negi

"Thank you Negi-kun" Nodoka said trying to stop crying

Negi then began to walk saying"well then I guess we should just conti-" he then trip and fell on a pond

"Negi-kun!!" Setsuna said appearing out of nowhere with Chamo.

Negi then got up and said "It's alright I fell on deeper lakes back at the Magic World" he was soaking wet

They then left the place "I think you should change your clothes Aniki" commented Chamo

"Yeah your right " said Negi he then hid behind the bushes and chanting a spell he was now in his Mage outfit complete with his staff but first he took the Velvet box and put it in his Mages outfit

"Well then let's- "He then began to hear a Beautiful voice a girls voice to be exact and searching for it he peek and saw near the pond he just fell stood Konoka-san singing with a beautiful voice that nearly enchanted him

Setsuna noticing him approach him saying "Negi-kun what is it…"she then saw and heard the voice of her Ojou-sama "it's the song I usually here her sing at first she didn't finish it yet but right now I think she has"

Nodoka and Chamo noticing them also approach them and listened to the beautiful voice of Konoka _"Negi I guess now I know why you pick her over me just by her singing I can tell that her love for you has exceeded mine and I think she really needs you more than me"_ Thought Nodoka

Negi then tried to get a better look but accidentally made a noise in which alarms Konoka "Hurry let's go" he said

They then began to ran ending up in a cliff and Setsuna getting the opportunity takes Nodoka and Chamo and hides in a bush watching the next couple of moments unfold Setsuna then ask Nodoka "are you okay with this?"

Nodoka who hid her tears gave her a smile and said "Yes this is for both of their happiness

Setsuna the thought _"This must be really hard for you Nodoka-san watching the one you love propose to another especially hiding your feeling why they live their life happily I wish I could do that as well" _they then decided to leave the two while Chamo who saw the opportunity drew a circle around the unsuspecting couple and after the deal was done got himself two cards of the two.

_The End_

-=Somewhere else=-

Somehow Kotaro and Yue ended up in a Ballroom dancing Party with both at their dismay Yue then said "Nodoka told me they found the two she was crying a lot and told me that Negi-kun propose to Konoka-san"

"He did. did he I kind of expected wanting to go here and all" said Kotaro while observing the dancers "I guess his actually beating me in certain things"

Yue then held up her hand

"What is it" asked Kotaro

"Just take my hand and dance with me Baka" Said Yue impatiently "I just thought that since we are here anyway we should just go with the flow"

"I didn't think you were like that" commented Kotaro to a blushing Yue he then took her and they both dance in the middle of the crowd

"You actually know how to dance?" asked Yue

"Hey Negi may beat me in this category so I took dancing lessons a few years ago" answered Kotaro

"Well I guess they paid off" Commented Yue as she continues to dance with Kotaro.

_Ok now The End_

* * *

Well here it is I finally ended my Third story(On to the Fourth) anyway somethings may have not turn out as I wanted it (I wanted to add a part where Nodoka was suppose to use her artifcat but had to scratch it) and the Kotaro and Yue ending was done last minute since I felt that it was still missing something like what actually happened to them so Please review and I mean it oh and

Omegarulesall thank you for all the review you are giving me and I really read them so thanks


End file.
